


Trust

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Dawn of the Dead (2004)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-07
Updated: 2006-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CJ and Terry during their last days in the Mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Charles and I were talking about when Terry would lose his virginity, and decided to have a bit of a challenge.

Terry felt safe in the bus. It was barely half finished, but with the chain link fence and metal grates covering the empty windows and CJ's homemade bombs in the corners, it felt like... hope. They were going to make it. They were going to get out.

The parking garage was silent and dark as Terry climbed inside the monstrosity. The inside of the bus was cavernous with the seats gone. It hardly looked like a shuttle bus anymore. He reached out and stroked the inside of a chain link, pushing against the grating from the inside, testing its strength.

"What're you doing out here?"

Terry gasped, just barely keeping himself from screaming. He turned around and felt his heart race just a little faster at seeing CJ climb into the bus. In the days since he'd been let out of the holding cell, Terry had been a little afraid of being alone with CJ. After all, Terry was a traitor.

"Um, I was just... couldn't sleep."

CJ nodded absently as he strolled closer, his eyes scanning the remodeled interior. "Yeah, me too."

Terry watched CJ carefully in the striped light filtering through the window slots. His eyes had lost the disturbing glint that had possessed him since they had locked themselves into the mall. With that slight smile and easy step, he was almost like he was before.

The inside of the bus was pretty uninteresting, so Terry shouldn't have been surprised that those dark eyes turned on him, fixing him to the spot with a commanding glance as he closed the distance between them.

"Look, Terry, there was something I wanted to tell you. I thought a lot about you while Bart and I were in that cell. I had a lot of time to think." He was so close, Terry had to look up at him. He swallowed, afraid of what CJ was going to say.

"You know," he started after a long pause, "trust is the primary ingredient in any relationship."

"CJ, I didn't mean to--"

"--so I'm sorry that I pointed that gun at you."

It wasn't the angry accusation that Terry had been expecting, and it took him a moment to think about the words. "What?"

"I shouldn't have threatened you. I didn't mean it. I never would have hurt you."

It seemed like forever ago. He'd pretty much forgotten about that--even at the time, he had known that CJ wouldn't shoot. "I... it's okay. It was..." Terry waved his hand.

CJ smiled, slipping a hand into his pocket. "Yeah, it was."

"Everyone was..."

"Yeah, well, things were--are--pretty--"

"Fucked," they both finished unison.

They nodded at each other.

It was quiet a moment, each of them studying the other. Terry felt that anxiety drain out of him, now that he knew CJ wasn't angry--or crazy--anymore. It felt good to have him back. He was the only part of his old life still around, still solid and whole and just like he remembered him. CJ tilted his head at Terry's smile, a sly smile of his own gracing his lips.

"You think we're gonna make it?" CJ asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

Terry looked around the bus, at the all the work they were putting into it, the work that needed to be done. He looked at the canisters of propane that CJ had carefully marked and placed, his own kind of anti-zombie bomb. Finally, he looked at CJ, his old boss, maybe even his friend, a man who saved his life, and tried to save the lives of the other people. Someone who seemed like an ass at first, but really had a heart and a soul that was bent on protecting those around him.

He nodded, with confidence. "Yeah. We're gonna make it."

"Yeah," CJ repeated, casually taking a step closer as he, too, looked around the bus. "We might. Or we might just be living our last days. We should make the most of it, either way."

Again, Terry felt the stab of guilt at leaving CJ in the cell for so long. While he'd been watching the stars and playing ball, CJ had been stuck playing cards with Bart. And now, it was almost too late. A whole month of living, wasted.

"You remember what you said that night?" CJ's voice was light, but his face was serious.

Terry stared back at him a long moment, trying to think of what night he was talking about. CJ took another step closer, until they were almost touching. "That first night, when the reports were just starting. As Ben and I were locking the doors."

Terry shook his head, trying not to think about the numbed terror he'd felt later when Ben's screams rose up from the first floor.

CJ leaned close, his voice lowered to nearly a whisper. "'I don't wanna die a virgin.'" He smiled widely at that, as Terry blushed. His eyes ran over Terry's face like a hand, reading his expression. "You, ah, still feel that way?"

Terry couldn't find the words to respond. CJ was using a low, soft tone he wasn't used to, an... intimate voice, that made his toes curl.

"Communication is important too, Terry." CJ was too close, and his eyes locked on Terry's, making him feel like he was in a spotlight, that CJ could see everything he was thinking.

Terry backed up until he was stopped by the metal wall of the bus, but CJ just kept stalking him until he was pressed up against Terry, stretched over him. With one hand he slipped off his cap, letting it fall to the floor.

"You get any from that crazy chick yet?"

Terry wanted to look away from that hungry gaze, but couldn't. He stared into CJ's eyes, feeling like his cheeks were on fire. It wasn't like that, at all. Nicole was someone soft and safe. Someone Terry could protect. A place where he felt useful, even needed. He bit his tongue to keep from saying something stupid and shook his head.

CJ bent his head. For a panicked moment, Terry thought--hoped--he was about to be kissed, but CJ turned his head at the last moment. His unshaven cheek rasped against Terry's jaw as he breathed against his ear.

"You wanna get some from me?"

Terry swallowed. CJ's warm breath was quick against his ear. He could smell the grease and dirt and sweat from the day. The other man felt so strong, so tall, so hard against Terry. He fumbled for words for a moment then, finally, nodded.

CJ's arms slipped beneath his, resting his palms against the side of the bus, pinning him in. He shifted, resting his weight against Terry's body, but he didn't try to move any more than a light, nuzzling nod against the side of his face.

Hesitantly, Terry lifted his arms. He fumbled for a place to put his hands before finally settling on CJ's shoulders. The man held still, as if waiting for the right signal.

Terry turned his face into CJ's neck. His lips stung from the rough bristles, but in a pleasant way that woke up his senses for more. He pressed a light kiss, almost tenderly, against the skin he could reach, then another, finally getting bold enough for a quick taste with his tongue.

CJ shivered, then he was pulling away far enough to cover Terry's mouth with his own. It was strange to feel his lips against his skin, the scrape of stubble, the way he took over the moment their mouth's touched, then backed off just a little to let Terry dominate before pressing in again. It was a strange and unfamiliar dance that had, in moments, Terry gripping at CJ's shirt, trying to get through to skin as he pressed up against him. As much as he had thought of kissing CJ, he'd never dreamed anything near what it really was like.

CJ shrugged out of his vest as his fingers climbed up under Terry's shirt, sliding it up his chest. They parted for only a moment, long enough to toss shirts over their heads before they were pressing skin to skin. This, at least, was something familiar to Terry--the press of half-naked bodies, the hunger, the heat. But as CJ's fingers slipped under his belt, pulling and tugging and working it loose, Terry felt an unnamed panic. His hands closed around CJ's wrists as he broke the desperate stream of kisses.

CJ's panting breath was hot against his mouth. Terry licked his lips, tasting black coffee and peanuts, as he tried to stop that nervous twist in his stomach. "Do you trust me?" CJ whispered quickly. When Terry didn't answer, CJ tilted his head, his dark eyes so close they were nothing more than glitter. Slowly, he ran his tongue across Terry's lower lip, teasing with just the softest of touches. He dipped his head, licking a long line down to his collarbone, where he nipped at the skin lightly. Terry shivered, but he didn't pull away. CJ stood straight again to look Terry in the eyes. His fingers curled deliberately around Terry's belt, posed on the edge of removing it. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah." Terry's voice was a rasp in the darkness, a breathless whisper.

CJ's gaze dropped, watching his fingers work at Terry's belt and fly. Terry kept his own eyes on CJ's face. His jeans fell warmly down his legs, the belt clanking against the metal floor. CJ licked his lips, the hungry expression enough to make his cock even harder as the other man watched. Slowly, CJ kneeled down on the floor of the bus, and Terry dropped his head back against the chain link, unable to watch as CJ grabbed his hips, holding him still. CJ pressed his face into Terry's stomach before he started moving down, nuzzling and licking.

CJ bit the ridge of Terry's hip, making him grunt, before turning his face towards his erection. He rubbed his cheek against the side, the rough scrape a terrible tease before his mouth closed over the very tip. Terry's fingers gripped the fence behind his back until it hurt, distracting him from the delicious, sucking heat that was bathing his cock.

He groaned with frustration when CJ stopped and pulled away. He glared down at CJ, who simply flashed a smirk with glistening lips. His warm hands closed over Terry's, prying his fingers loose from the fencing until CJ could tug Terry down to kneel on the bus floor. As soon as they were on the same level, they were kissing. Terry pressed his erection into CJ's stomach as he tried desperately to finally come. His mouth had felt so good...

CJ pushed him down flat on the floor, rolling them both until Terry was laying across what felt like someone's shirt, the fabric just barely protecting his back from the rough ridges of metal. He arched up, but CJ held him down, staring into his face until Terry calmed enough to stare back.

CJ ran his hands down Terry's chest, his fingers rough on his smooth skin. Terry sucked in a shivering breath as CJ reached his stomach, but CJ just kept on, scraping his fingers on his thighs before reaching his feet. He tugged off Terry's shoes and finished slipping off his jeans. Very deliberately, CJ moved between his feet, pushing his legs open as he crawled up Terry's body, just barely touching him. The rough scrape of denim against his inner thigh was enough to make Terry bite his lip in need. He felt so vulnerable, with CJ not even completely undressed, but he knew that he still wanted this. Wanted... something.

CJ kissed him slowly, calming him down when he tried to wiggle his way closer, to make the kisses deeper. He seemed content to take his time, even as Terry's socks slipped on the floor as he tried to find the leverage he needed to feel that warm, hard body against his.

"Fucking cocktease."

He didn't realize he'd said it aloud until CJ laughed into his mouth, his smile scraping against his lips as he slid away.

"Trust me," he said, sitting back to move down Terry's body.

He'd fucking buy swampland in Arizona from the man if he'd just go back to what he was doing before. He felt those familiar teeth on his skin, biting before sucking a patch on his thigh, and he prepared himself for it. Instead of resuming the blow job, CJ's hands hooked under Terry's knees, lifting them and pushing back until his heels were on CJ's shoulders. He had a moment of puzzlement, then he felt a slick finger press warmly against his asshole.

His whole body went rigid at the touch, the nameless panic suddenly becoming something closer to a name, a thing, an act. Terry's breath whistled through his teeth as he gasped. He stared up at CJ in desperation, afraid to tell him to stop, but afraid to go on.

"Trust me." One large warm hand curled around his cock as the finger pressed inside.

Terry jumped at the feeling, the strange tickling inside. It wasn't what he was expecting, but neither was the expert hand that was teasing even more pleasure out of his buzzing and confused system. He almost wanted to laugh as CJ's finger moved, pressing and twisting as he edged it deeper, pulling out just a little and then pushing in deep, until his knuckles lined up across his ass.

CJ pulled his finger out slowly, making Terry wince once it was out. "Sorry," CJ muttered. CJ spit on his fingers, which should have been gross, but for some reason it was kind of sexy--in a way that Terry knew it meant more was coming. It was better this time, when CJ pressed his fingers against him, slicker and smoother. Terry tilted his hips just a bit, pushing on CJ's shoulders for leverage as the pressure grew. It wasn't so bad, not quite pain but a... weirdness, an unnamable thing that was at once scary and exactly what he wanted.

Terry tested his muscles, squeezing just a bit around the invading fingers. He was rewarded with a twinge of pain and a twist of pleasure that loosed a strangled squawk from his throat. CJ let go of his dick to press a hand against his stomach, rubbing and soothing as his fingers stayed perfectly still inside him.

"Hey, don't... you don't have to do anything. Just... relax." Eventually, his hand moved back to Terry's erection, working him back to full hardness, as he pumped and twisted his fingers. Terry concentrated on the sensations, losing himself in them, letting it happen. With whimpered moans, the tickle became a slow burn as CJ's fingers found out new places to press and draw out such sensations that he had to move, his hips circling and thrusting.

CJ's voice was deep, that intimate tone that made his toes curl and his body quiver. "I need you, Terry. C'mon, come for me. Let me see it."

Terry looked down to where CJ was working him, watching the flushed head of his cock appear and disappear between CJ's fingers. Those intense dark eyes stared into him, burning through him with earnest need. He could feel long fingers moving inside him, pressing, stretching him almost dry. CJ needed him. Needed HIM.

"C'mon, I need you."

Terry's head dropped to the metal floor with a dull clang that vibrated through his body, lifting him off the floor as he came into CJ's hand.

Terry wasn't sure, but he thought he might have blacked out for a minute. He could hear CJ's chuckle through the noise of his own panting. He lifted his head to glare, but was distracted by CJ one-handedly removing his belt and opening his fly. Terry'd just had the best orgasm of his entire life, and the other guy hadn't even removed his pants. CJ was staring down at Terry's sprawled body as though he'd just been given a feast, barely even noticing as he worked his jeans down his hips.

Terry, however, watched with interest, following the line down CJ's stomach towards his groin, feeling lazy and horny at the same time. His hair grew darker and thicker around his cock, and his cock... Terry had never seen another man's full erection except outside of porn and his own fevered imagination, but the sight was far more erotic than he'd ever thought possible. He'd done that. He'd made this man so hard he looked like he was about to come, so hard that his hand shook as he slicked himself with...

Terry's body jerked with a shock of arousal as he watched CJ spread Terry's own semen over his cock. His gasp brought CJ's eyes to his, the contact enough that CJ slid forward, covering his body in order to kiss him thoroughly.

"Spit and come ain't right for a first time," CJ muttered, but Terry couldn't quite care what he was saying as he felt the wet, blood-hot pressure against his hole.

Terry cupped CJ's shoulders, pulling him even closer. He held his breath, his spine stretching up and away even as CJ bit at his lips and pushed forward. The noise he made was lost in CJ's mouth, lost as he held on and tried to relax and concentrate on that warm skin under his fingers and the rough hair against his chest and the incredible way that CJ's lips felt on his neck as he nipped Terry lightly.

A hand gripped Terry's hip, holding on, pulling and tilting him just a little so that he slipped in a tiny bit more. Terry gasped, breathing through the new sensation as CJ moved forward again, pushing and stretching his way, each little bit bringing a new level of sensation--not quite pain, not yet pleasure. It was something he couldn't identify, couldn't even find the thoughts to want to try to put a name to it other than "fuck" and "yes" and "please."

CJ's other hand pushed his hips wider, changing the angle and letting him in that last little bit, until they where flushed up against each other, Terry holding him tight inside.

CJ's panting filled Terry's ears, hot and foul-mouthed against his skin as the man's hips jerked in tiny spasms, enough to send delicious terrible sensations through Terry's body. He was sure he was going to come again from that alone, even though he wasn't even hard yet. He thought we was going to scream if it didn't stop feeling the way it did. Sweat trickled down CJ's skin, mixing with Terry's as they soaked the shirt beneath them.

Terry gulped in a breath and tentatively flexed his hips in a move that was instantly sweet and sharp. CJ groaned deeply, moving in turn, pulling out with a long, slow burn that was a relief and a whole new pain. Everything was at odds, confused.

Then CJ was pushing back in, so all Terry felt was the burning friction of it all. He couldn't stop the moan rising from the back of his throat. A few more slow thrusts, and then CJ sped up, making Terry's body flush all over with the whole new sensation.

Terry could feel his erection returning, the hot blood filling his dick until there was a new kind of friction to enjoy, the sweaty glide of skin and hair and cock. Terry slipped his hands under CJ's chest, enough that he could feel the slick curls of his chest hair, the sensitive points of his nipples. He pressed and circled them with his thumbs, tilting his hips again, trying to find the right spot that could make it even better, make it enough.

CJ's chest flexed under Terry's hands as the man pushed himself up on his palms. He seemed to stare down at Terry for a long time, though he knew it was only seconds. CJ's expression was lost in a shadow, his body still except for the rapid pulse and breaths beneath Terry's hands. He curled and uncurled in fingers in the dark, coarse hair covering CJ's chest, momentarily entranced by the tickle of it on his palm.

Then CJ started moving again, using the strength of his whole body to slam into Terry's hips. Terry held on with his legs as best he could, pushing himself up and onto CJ's cock. He strained his neck trying to see his face, wanting to see CJ's expression change, show off how good it felt, to know that he was doing something right, but the shadows weren't letting him see.

Terry slid his hands around CJ's neck, pulling and holding on at the same time. They were inching across the floor, the sweat-soaked shirt giving away to rough, hard floor scraping his shoulder blades. CJ seemed to sense when skin gave way to blood as he dropped himself onto Terry's chest, his hands slipping under his back to cradle the young man's shoulders, protecting his skin from the rough floor. Terry buried his face into CJ's neck, biting back a cry as every thrust now rubbed CJ's stomach against his balls and cock. A whimper escaped as his body reflexively squeezed around the hardness inside him with every wave of pleasure. He was too close, too soon. Not yet. It can't be over yet.

"CJ, please," he moaned into his ear, his body shaking. CJ pulled out of Terry's grip enough so he could cover his mouth with his own, taking him roughly, his facial hair scraping too-sensitive lips. His shoulders stung from the sweat, bruising as CJ's fingers dug into his skin, pulling him down, holding him close, fucking so hard Terry thought he was going to break.

Terry felt the hot gush of semen across his stomach before he even realized that he was coming hard like a punch in the balls. He tore his mouth away from CJ's, gasping for breath as his body left his control. The other man pressed his face into Terry's shoulder and bit, hard, his hips slamming forward again, and again, hard enough to shock a last few jolts of painful pleasure from Terry's cock. Then CJ went still.

Terry jumped and whimpered at the strange feeling of CJ's cock slipping wetly out of his ass, but he was instantly soothed by CJ's mouth, kissing and licking his way from the stinging bite to his neck, to his mouth. For some reason, he thought that once it was over, it was over, but CJ seemed content to slowly learn the inside of his mouth, the curve of his lips. Terry responded just as lazily, enjoying the treatment until the cool, hard metal of the shuttle bus floor started to grate against his bare and sweaty skin. He wiggled uncomfortably, mumbling his annoyance into CJ's mouth.

Instead of stopping, the older man simply rolled them over until Terry was sprawled comfortably across his chest. He kept up the kissing, his hands slowly moving to touch every bit of Terry he could reach. Terry curled his fingers in CJ's chesthair, petting for a moment before pushing himself up to look down at his friend.

The ambient light was brighter down on the floor, reflecting off the metal to shine stripes across CJ's face. His eyes were heavy lidded as he looked up at Terry through his lashes, a contented smile across his face. Terry couldn't remember ever seeing him look so... good.

"Shouldn't we, uh, go back?" Terry asked, his voice hushed and strange in the silence around them.

CJ reached out, sliding a hand down Terry's arm. "Why?"

"We should try to sleep."

"Not yet. There'll be plenty of time to sleep... later."

Terry tried not to think of what CJ almost said, what he was saying. For a while, he'd forgotten--forgotten about the world and the... things outside. Forgotten what these buses were really for. Slowly, he lowered his head to CJ's shoulder, rubbing a hand across his chest and listening to his breathing. When the other man cupped his cheek and lifted his face, he fell willfully into the kiss, letting it take everything away. Everything but hope.

They were going to make it. They were going to get out of this thing alive. They were safe here, on the bus. And when they were done, they could do this again, and again, and again, and not have to worry about monsters or running out of time. They'd have forever.

"We're gonna get out of here, CJ," Terry promised as he moved down his chest. He rubbed his cheek against his stomach, his hand slowly pumping his friend's returning erection. "Trust me."


End file.
